Nuestro secreto
by Kannaby
Summary: Cuando un gato y un secreto logran unir a dos personas.


**Hola :D llego innovando con una pareja xD la verdad me gusta mucho y quería darla a conocer, aunque quizás -si leen historias de Angylopez- hayan leído una mención de ellos. Total se me ocurrió esta idea y la verdad a mi me gustó mucho y disfruté haciéndola :3 espero ustedes también puedan disfrutar leyendo :D**

**Recuerden dejar reviews xD**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

**Nuestro Secreto**

_._

_._

_._

_Nagumo x Aki_

_._

_._

_._

Aki caminaba por la secundaria Raimon, específicamente por el patio. Este día algunos de los chicos de la secundaria Alius irían a visitar al equipo para tener un partido amistoso, tal asunto se había dado media hora atrás. Ella lo sabía, después de todo como mánager estuvo presente, por ahora se disponía a ir clase de química y para ello tuvo que atravesar todo el patio para llegar a su aula correspondiente.

Miau...

Aki detuvo su marcha.

Miau...

Se volvió a escuchar y sigilosamente se acercó al lugar del cual provenía ese sonido. Mientras se ocultaba podía observar desde la pared que había un lindo gato, adorable, tomando leche. Pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención, que un gato tomara leche podría ser una de las cosas más normales que vería en su vida, lo extraño era quién se la estaba dando.

Ahí, frente al gato, que sorbía de un pequeño tazón, se encontraba Haruya Nagumo, ese chico arrogante, presumido, cuya actitud expresaba de todo menos eso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio imaginaría tal escena? simple... nadie. Pero eso no era algo que ella estuviera imaginando, era real.

El chico estaba de espaldas pero con semejante cabello ella pudo reconocerlo. Pensó en retirarse pero accidentalemte rompió una ramita, logrando que Nagumo la notara.

Nagumo volteó lentamente, esperando que aquello fuera parte de su imaginación o, tal vez, la culpa de alguna ardilla; en sus sueños.

Con la boca torcida la miró, la peliverde que había divisado varias veces entregando toallas a los del Raimon.

— Este... —empezó el pelirrojo algo dudoso.

— Es muy lindo —continuó Aki acercándose a acariciar al animal, a la vez que se agachaba, al igual que Nagumo.

— Si... —siseó el chico, pensando sólo en una cosa— No te atrevas a decirle esto a nadie.

Pese a lo amenazante que sonaba, Aki lo tomó sólo como defensiva de su parte.

— Está bien —dijo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa— Será nuestro secreto.

El pélirrojo puedo haber dicho un pequeño "gracias", pero su enorme orgullo no se lo permitió.

— Hump —fue su respuesta, mientras dirigía su vista a otro lado. Aunque cuando Aki se dedicó a acariciar al minino él la miró.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron y cada uno de ellos Nagumo regresaba a hacer su obra de caridad diaria, alimentar al gato. Aki también lo acompañaba cada vez, las primeras dos veces nuevamente accidentales, luego por curiosidad de saber si volvería y las siguientes a propósito. A ella le resultaba adorable que un chico como Nagumo, con todos sus defectos, hiciera algo así por una creatura tan indefensa.

Con el paso del tiempo y sin que los dos pudieran hacer algo al respecto ambos fueron volviéndose cada vez más cercanos. A veces incluso, Aki llevaba algo para que ella y Nagumo también comieran mientras el gato también lo hacía. Una vez el pelirrojo también se atrevió a compartir lo que él tenía consigo con ella. La peliverde lo tomó como un gesto muy importante tanto para ella como para su relación.

Cierto día el pelirrojo no apareció, por tal motivo Aki alimentó al animal con lo mejor que encontró para él, sandwich de atún de la cafetería, suerte que era viernes de atún. Cuando Nagumo llegó el gatito ya había terminado y Aki aún estaba con él.

— Gracias —le dijo a la peliverde, sorprendiéndola— Estaba en el entrenamiento y por eso salí tarde —continuó algo avergonzado.

Aki sonrió con ternura.

— No importa —respondió— Lo importante es que llegaste.

Nagumo lo pensó por un momento, miró hacia arriba y luego al suelo.

— Aki —llamó y ella lo observó extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

El chico se acercó a ella y con un suave contacto entre ambos, la besó. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar pero atinó a cerrar sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

— N-nagumo —soltó de lo más sonrojada cuando se separaron.

— No digas nada —dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo feliz con los ojos cerrados mientras con una pose relajada decía:— Será nuestro secreto.


End file.
